


Where is it?

by SmolAngeryBoii



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Its mostly dialogs, Not Beta Read, adora being a dumb jock, bow being tired of adora, catra is trying not to laugh at her girlfriend, idk how to tag, this is inspired by something that i did IRL, this isn't serious at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolAngeryBoii/pseuds/SmolAngeryBoii
Summary: Adora and Catra are in a village to see the damage of the Heart of Etheria and Adora loses something important(this is really short/bad and it exists just because of something dumb that i did. )
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	Where is it?

After all the celebration and festivities of the victory against Horde Prime, the Princess Alliance started to go in all the villages to make sure that everyone was alright. There wasn't much damages because of whatever magic thing She Ra did, but they wanted to make sure everything and everyone were safe and that they weren't short on anything. That was exactly what Adora and Catra were doing in Thaymor.

"Adora, did you call Bow for the report yet?" Catra asked her girlfriend. She went over to Adora and Melog.

"No!" Adora answered. She looked stressed and upset about something. She was looking around franticly and Melog was sitting beside her, very confused.

"Are you okay? You look upset" Catra asked, "did we miss anything here? What happened?"

"I lost my tracker pad. Again." The blonde sighed. She sat on the ground with a look of defeat. It took everything inside Catra to not explode in laughter. "Don't laugh! Bow is going to be so mad at me. Wait! I can call him and ask him if he can track my tracker pad!" 

"Adora"

"Shush, He's picking up"

"Adora" Catra called out again. Her laughter getting more intense.

"Hey Adora, hey Catra! How is it in Thaymore? Everything good there?" Bow said.

"Everything is amazing, Arrow Boy" Catra responded, still trying not to laugh.

"NO, not everything is amazing!" Adora said, pushing Catra to the side so that she could have a better look at Bow.

"What's wrong?" he asked, genuinly concerned. Catra was laughing histerically at this point.

"Bow, don't be mad... I lost my tracker pad. Can you track it?" Adora asked. Catra couldn't believe how dumb her girlfriend was.

"Adora, what are you calling me with?" Bow asked. Adora started to think for a bit before understanding.

"Oh" Adora said embarassed, "Well, I was searching for it to report back and I am happy to say that Thaymore is okay and that I'm going to kill Catra for not telling me." Catra didn't even notice that Adora hung up. Her laughter didn't die down until Adora jumped on her. "You could have told me!"

"I tried. I can't nelieve its the third time this week that you've done this" Catra said, laughing, as she pushe Adora off of her, "You're such an idiot. I love you so much"

"I love you too" Adora responded as she leaned in to kiss Catra. 

After a couple of minutes of kissing and laughing, they made their way back home.


End file.
